


Missing Soul

by ygxbigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, I hope this happens to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygxbigbang/pseuds/ygxbigbang
Summary: Being with someone doesn't make you completely happy and... well, COMPLETE. You can just feel it, and not everything you feel should be explained, you just feel it.With spontaneousness and a hint of impulsiveness, you met a member of BIGBANG.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Franji).



**PART 1**

 

I bit my lower lip to sustain what I'm feeling. It's horrible and I just want to walk away from this. I just don't want to be rude, she's still my mother anyway. 

 

"Tell me! What were you thinking?!" She shouted at me. I feel like she wants to slap me. It's pretty obvious wit the way her fists are closed tight. 

 

"Eomma, please," I muttered, trying to make myself stronger to speak up and defend myself. "respect my decision." 

 

She chuckled angrily, making me feel like a joke and my words mean nothing. "I don't understand your decision. Your decision is pointless and pure stupidity!" 

 

"I--I think it's for the best." I mumbled under my breath. 

 

"For the best?!" I closed my eyes at how loud her voice was. I feel like the whole neighborhood could hear her. "HE'S THE BEST FOR YOU!" 

 

I looked away from her. I knew she would say that, she'd forced him for me, and I don't blame her. "You don't know that, Eomma." 

 

"I DO!" Her voice was so loud, I felt like my ears hurt. "He takes care of you and you're his priority! What made you break up with him?!" 

 

I pursed my lips and shut my eyes tight. She wouldn't understand even if I tell her, I don't get what's the point of doing so. 

 

"It won't work, Eomma." I shook my head. "I know it won't, I can feel it." 

 

She eyed me intently, looking all disappointed. She is disappointed. She wants me to marry him, to end up with him. But it doesn't feel right. 

 

"Just get out!" She screamed. I looked up to her and she won't even meet my eye anymore. "This is so far your worst decision! And you'll regret this!" 

 

"Eomma..." I called. I just can't go like this, not when she's like this. 

 

I want her to understand me so bad. I want her to support my decisions no matter how crazy they could get. This is my life -- my heart, and I know what I'm doing. 

 

"No. Just leave." She muttered. "You let go of the best man out there. I don't know if you'll ever find someone who'll love you like that." 

 

I felt my lips shake. There's nothing more painful to hear your mother tell you you're not capable of being loved fully. 

 

I nodded, almost agreeing with her. I turned around and went straight to the door. 

 

I felt my life break. I just wanted to be happy without hurting anyone else. 

 

Is it my fault I know he's not what my heart wants? 

 

I love him, yes. But loving him wasn't enough. He doesn't make my soul whole. I can still feel that there's something missing. 

 

That man was not hard to love but... he's just not the one. I can never explain how it feels like to know but I can feel it... and I think not everything you feel should be explained, you just feel it. 

 

I reached my apartment and immediately laid down on my bed. I took my phone out and I wish I didn't. I was bombarded with messages from different people, including some who I'm not really close with. 

 

Apparently, he posted that he's single already, like it was supposed to affect me. I'm actually happy... he needs to move on, and I do too. I loved the man but I just know I'm not yet whole. 

 

My phone rang, and as expected, it was my bestfriend. 

 

"Chels." I muttered. 

 

"Why?" Was all she said, and I knew exactly what she was talking about. 

 

"Chels, he's not the one." I mumbled, as if that was supposed to explain everything. "I know you wouldn't understand but I can feel it, something is missing inside me." 

 

"He's perfect, babe." Her voice sounded sad. "He loves you more than anything in this world." 

 

I felt tired and just, plain done, with these words. 

 

I sighed. "I need to find my soul." 

 

There was silence on the other line. "Okay... Are you okay though?" 

 

I felt a bit relieved. She's not pushing it anymore, and I know she wouldn't. She's my bestfriend and she supports every decision I make -- no matter how ridiculous they are. 

 

"Soon, I will be." I muttered. 

 

"There's this dating app--" 

 

"Chelsea!" I cut her off. "We just broke up!" 

 

"Which is exactly why you should distract yourself and meet new guys!" She chuckled on the other line. "It's nothing serious anyway!" 

 

"Chels, that app surely consists of... inappropriate boys." 

 

"Babe," the tone of her voice became serious, "I want you to find your soul too, but I don't want you to lose yourself in the process. Drowning yourself in sadness won't help." 

 

"I know." I almost whispered. "Fine, I'll just... try the app tomorrow." 

 

"That's a promise, okay? I'm actually seeing the guy I talked to there so..." 

 

"Oh my gosh, stop!" I mumbled. "Goodnight!" 

 

I hanged up on her. As usual, Chelsea is the adventurous type. And I know she wouldn't stop until I become happy and outgoing again. 

 

I couldn't sleep. 

 

No matter what I do, I just couldn't sleep. I grabbed my phone from my side table. 

 

Chelsea texted. 

 

From Chels: 

_The app is called "Annyeong Love". You're welcome!_

 

I rolled my eyes but also installed the app. The app was... easy to use. It just asked for my name, username, age, gender preference and to upload a picture. It also suggested to keep my picture a bit mysterious, maybe just showing my eyes or lips. 

 

So I uploaded a picture that Chelsea took. I was facing the other way but you can see a glimpse of my face. It wasn't revealing though, especially if you don't know me at all. 

 

The app automatically added 5 boys as my "heart". That's what they call the people you're talking to through the app. 

 

_Mark, Park24, Ash_b, Seungha, and aBoy._

 

I almost threw my phone with it vibrated. Someone messaged me! 

 

**aBoy:**

_Why are you awake at this hour?_

 

I felt myself shake as I typed in a reply. 

 

**Me:**

_I can't sleep. You?_

 

**aBoy:**

_I'm working._

 

**Me:**

_You work really late._

 

**aBoy:**

_Depends on when I'll get inspired._

 

**Me:**

_Well, I hope you get inspired soon so you could finish work and sleep._

 

I bit my lower lip. I felt like I was flirting with him but it feels inappropriate since I just broke up with my ex. 

 

**aBoy:**

_Will you be my inspiration?_

 

**Me:**

_How could I be?_

 

I felt my heart skip a beat. Me? An inspiration? This guy is pretty smooth -- and I guess kind of nice... 

 

**aBoy:**

_Well, tell me something about yourself. Something that can't be easily seen or something you're hiding deep in you._

 

**Me:**

_That sounds personal. But the fact that you're a complete stranger makes it comfortable... I'm incomplete._

 

**aBoy:**

_Ah.. I am too. So... We're missing souls._

 

**Me:**

_Missing souls?_

 

**aBoy:**

_Don't you believe in soulmates? This may sound odd but I think I know what you're feeling. I feel incomplete no matter how many girls come in my way. I know someone is out there who'll complete me, and I just haven't found her yet._

 

**Me:**

_It doesn't sound odd at all. I know exactly what you're feeling._

 

**aBoy:**

_Thank you for inspiring me._

 

My breathing hitched. I inspired him? With just our little conversation of "missing souls"? 

 

**Me:**

_I don't know what I did but I hope you could sleep now._

 

**aBoy:**

_I hope you could sleep soon. Goodnight, heart._

 

**Me:**

_Heart? All right then, goodnight, heart._

 

I shut my eyes. Isn't that what they call who you talk to here? So it's normal. Yeah, it's normal. 

 

That sounds a lot like I was convincing myself. 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**aBoy:**

_Isn't it a good day?_

 

I smiled to myself. Despite having broken up with my recent boyfriend... I'm having a good day. 

 

**Me:**

_It is. I'm glad you're having a good day._

 

**aBoy:**

_I'm glad you're having a good day yourself._

 

**Me:**

_It feels weird to feel like I've known you for a long time already, it's only been three days._

 

**aBoy:**

_I know. Maybe because we're both missing souls?_

 

**Me:**

_I guess._

 

**aBoy:**

_Being a missing soul is not just loneliness, you know, wanting to be with someone? It's like searching for something to complete you. Am I speaking total nonsense?_

 

I breathed out. 

 

**Me:**

_No. I completely understand. I guess we really feel the same._

 

**aBoy:**

_And what's better than to know you're not alone, right?_

 

**Me:**

_Right._

 

"Hi, do you have time?" 

 

 _I_  hid my phone when a woman suddenly approached my table. 

 

I was relaxing in a nearby cafe for my lunch break. 

 

 _I_  looked at her awkwardly since I don't recognize her anywhere. "Uhm... Yeah, I guess." 

 

She sat down in front of me. She bit her lower lip nervously. "I have something to tell you."

 

"Oh _,_ sure." I smiled at her. She seemed really nervous. 

 

"First of, I'm really sorry." 

 

I stared at her, not even sure why she was apologizing. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, stop drinking too much." Chelsea tried getting the glass from me but I pulled it away from her. 

 

I shook my head while smiling. "I can't believe this." 

 

"You broke up with him anyway, remember?" 

 

I nodded, chuckling. "Yes. But it's not about that, Chels." 

 

"Then what?" 

 

"It's about my trust. I trusted him." I breathed out heavily. "You know I believe that trust is more important than love." 

 

"Hey, relax, okay?" Chelsea rubbed my arm and looked at me worriedly when I drank a whole glass of Soju. 

 

"I trusted him. Before anything else, he was still my friend. He was supposed to stay faithful because he's my friend above anything else." I spat out. 

 

"Look, he spent a night with her while you were both still together, that only means he didn't deserve your love or trust." 

 

I felt my whole world spin, it must be the alcohol. It's finally kicking in. 

 

"Even though I didn't ever regret ending it... I'm glad I did." I grabbed another glass of Soju and drank it straight. 

 

"Hey, stop drinking." 

 

I smiled at her and grabbed my phone from my bag. 

 

**aBoy:**

_It's great night to drink anyway._

 

I told aBoy that I was drinking with a friend, and he started drinking too. He said he suddenly felt like drinking. 

 

**Me:**

_Indeed._

 

**aBoy:**

_Drink as much as you want, heart. Just make sure you get home safe._

 

**Me:**

_Make sure you get home safe as well, heart._

 

**aBoy:**

_I am at home._

 

**Me:**

_Good for you!_

 

**aBoy:**

_I had too much to drink. I have a question, missing soul._

 

**Me:**

_Ask away!_

 

**aBoy:**

_Do you have time?_

 

**Me:**

_Now?_

 

**aBoy:**

_Yes, now._

 

**Me:**

_Lots._

 

**aBoy:**

_Good._

 

**Loneliness and spontaneousness might be such a dangerous thing when combined with alcohol.**

 

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a great deal of headache. 

 

Maybe I really had too much to drink last night. 

 

I stared at the table at the corner of my room. I didn't have that kind of table.... 

 

I slowly scanned the surroundings and everything seemed unfamiliar. 

 

I touched my forehead to ease the pain of my headache but I was surprised with the strange cold feeling of a metal on my skin. 

 

I moved my hands away from me and stared at it. 

 

_I don't usually wear rings, and this is not mine..._

 

I stared at it more. The ring shined as it touched the sunlight from the window. 

 

I sat up and felt the bed move. 

 

I looked at my left... Only to find a man sleeping there. 

 

I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. 

 

Slowly remembering everything that happened last night... 

 

 _Oh my gosh._  

 

 


	3. Last Part

**LAST PART**

 

"Oh my gosh!" I immediately covered my mouth as I looked at him. 

 

He covered his eyes a bit to shield it from the light of the sun. He opened one of his eyes to look at me. 

 

My heart skipped a beat. I can't believe this. 

 

I pointed at him. "Y-Y-You're... You're..." 

 

"G-Dragon?" He muttered, sitting up. 

 

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Kwon Ji Yong..." 

 

He looked at me. My lips were shaking and I felt like I'm deeply frozen. I glanced at myself. 

 

Oh thank God I'm wearing something! 

 

"W-Why..." I breathed out deeply. "Am I dreaming?" 

 

He chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "No, you're not." 

 

I bit my lower lip. It feels like I'm catching my breathe. I slowly moved out of the bed. "I--I need to go." 

 

He frowned at me. "You shouldn't." 

 

I just looked at him. And God, he's breathtaking. No wonder everyone's dead in love with this superstar. 

 

He stood up slowly -- not even taking his eyes off me for once. "Don't tell me you were too drunk to remember anything?" 

 

"Maybe I am?" I breathed out. "I'll remember it soon enough but -- we didn't..." 

 

"We didn't." He chuckled. "But I think we did something more serious, heart." 

 

My jaw dropped with what he just called me. "Y-You're aBoy?" 

 

"Yes, and you're my wife." 

 

I breathed out and slapped my face with my right hand. I felt the cold metal on my skin again and looked at it. This can't be real! 

 

"N-No... You're kidding, right?" 

 

He smiled at me softly. He grabbed the glass of water on the table and gave it to me. "Try remembering what happened last night and you'll see if I'm kidding." 

 

_"Let's get married."_

 

_"What?" I giggled like a little girl._

 

_The man in front of me is absolutely gorgeous. He looks familiar but I may be too drunk to remember._

 

_"If you have time," he grabbed my hand. "marry me."_

 

_He slowly showed me a ring. I smiled at him and showed him my hand - making him put it on me. "I have time."_

 

_"Good." He chuckled. "Let's get married before we both change our minds. Let's find our missing souls."_

 

"Oh my gosh." I covered my mouth. I stared at my hand. The ring is right on my finger. 

 

I really did marry him! I really did marry THE G-Dragon! 

 

"I know it's not a good idea to get married while we're completely drunk. But if you're going to ask me, I have no regrets." 

 

I looked at him and I just couldn't imagine my expression. I'm so confused and I don't even know what to think or do. 

 

"I--I... Why did you..." I bit my lower lip. What are the right questions to ask? I'm not even sure! 

 

"I'm a missing soul." He muttered out of nowhere. "Everyone thinks I'm happy and fulfilled but the loneliness kills me sometimes. It can't be fixed with just someone liking you or loving you. It's... Something more deeper." 

 

"But... You're G-Dragon. You have lots of options there." 

 

"They want to marry me because I'm G-Dragon. But you, last night, you didn't even know who I was, you couldn't recognize me, but you married me anyway. Because you trusted me." 

 

My lips shook and I felt like crying. "Isn't it too early for you? I mean... Your career..." 

 

"I've always wanted to get married first before anyone else in BIGBANG. Youngbae got married... And now I did." 

 

He seemed happy, and satisfied of what happened. He smiled shyly. He walked towards me and I could feel my whole body shaking. He tapped the top of my head. "I don't feel like a missing soul anymore." 

 

I looked at him as he cupped my face lovingly. "And I'm going to complete you. Just wait, wifey." 

 

**END**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended in the most confusing way ever but I'm satisfied with it. I'm going to leave everything else up to your imaginations. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
